1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a locking mechanism on a holding device or a package.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In self-service stores, some merchandise is supposed to be stored in a theft-proof manner on a holding device or in a package. For the purposes of this present invention, the term “theft-proof” only means that opening the holding device or the package is made more difficult and, in particular, impossible without using tools or any other auxiliary means. Unauthorized opening of the holding device or package is also supposed to cause sufficient damage to the package to make such damage easily visible for the checkout staff.
Containers with a locking mechanism are generally known from prior art. Such containers are used, for example, as cartridges for drill bits in self-service stores. To prevent the container from being opened in the store and the drill bits contained therein, which are relatively expensive, being replaced with less expensive drill bits, a plastic plug is provided between the two container parts which overlap in the locked position, which secures the two container parts in the locked position.
The plastic plug is easily visible, which allows the checkout staff to verify whether it has been removed or severed. This arrangement, however, is disadvantageous insofar as the plastic plug is provided as a separate part on the container outside of the locking mechanism, which complicates both manufacturing and handling.